


Poika, joka oli tukehtua ystävänpäiväkahviinsa

by Ebbyy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Grumpy Isak, M/M, Meet-Cute, tekis mieli tägätä character study but it's not that deep Karen, toivon ettei Isak oo kovin OOC, ystävänpäiväroskaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebbyy/pseuds/Ebbyy
Summary: Kun Isak oli saanut hengitystiensä jälleen avattua, hän nousi takaisin pystyasentoon ja pyyhki vedet silmäkulmistaan. Hän loi varovaisen katseen mieheen ja huomasi tämän tuijottavan häntä häivähdys huolta kasvoillaan. Puna kohosi hänen poskilleen toistamiseen.”Onko kaikki hyvin?” mies kysyi. ”Henki kulkee ja niin edelleen?”





	Poika, joka oli tukehtua ystävänpäiväkahviinsa

**Author's Note:**

> Hyvää ystävänpäivää, nyt on heinäkuu. Oon ihan tajuttoman hidas kirjottaan, tätäki oon vääntäny jostain marraskuun lopusta lähtien ja on uskomatonta, et sain sen ylipäätään valmiiksi. En kans voi uskoo että kirjotin jotain 4500 sanaa Isakin ja Evenin ensitapaamisesta... Anyway tää on AU mut en viitti merkitä sitä, ku ei se oo niin merkittävää. Tässä universumissa Even on edelleen vaihtanut abivuodeksi Nisseniin, mutta Isakin ei tarvinnut mennä Kosegrupan tapaamiseen, koska se oli fiksu eikä Sanan tarvinnut kiristää sitä, eikä Even koskaan saanut hyvää tekosyytä tutustua siihen :-( Ne on siis käyny yli puoli vuotta samaa koulua, mutta Isak ei oo huomannu Eveniä. Tragiskt. Lmao ainii vitun Julie Andem ku se teki canon siitä et Even on töissä Kaffebrennerietissä, koska vannon et laitoin Evenin työskenteleen sinne vaan koska Henke Holm oli siellä töissä. Revin hiuksiani.
> 
> Tätä ei ole sitten betattu paitsi omien silmieni ja Wordin osalta, sorry for det ja sori kirjotusvirheistä ja ristiriitaisuuksista. Oon lukenu tän kymmeniä kertoja läpi mutten välttämättä silti muista loppua kohden oliko Isakilla pipo päässä vai ei jo ensimmäisissä kappaleissa.
> 
> Cool jos luette ja vielä coolimpaa jos viitsisitte kommentoida! Otan vastaan kaiken, mitä tulee. Alt er love jne (Skam pilas mun elämän).

Ystävänpäivä oli eittämättä kamalin päivä vuodesta. Päivä, jota Isak Valtersen inhosi todennäköisesti eniten koko maailmassa. Oliko mitään vastenmielisempää, kuin ällöttävän suloisiin pareihin törmääminen, kun nämä työnsivät kieliään toistensa kurkkuihin ja lääppivät toisiaan avoimesti keskellä käytävää hänen yrittäessään epätoivoisesti päästä heidän ohitseen? Isak sai osakseen nyrpeitä katseita ja rutkasti silmienpyörittelyä etenkin Jonaksen ja Evan osalta, jotka olivat varmasti ehdolla koulun söpöimmäksi pariksi. Lopettaisivatko ihmiset mulkoilun, jos hän pyytäisi anteeksi sitä, ettei hänellä ollut rakkainta1 ystävänpäivänä?  
  


Toisiinsa takertuneet, pusukalojen lailla huulet töröllään kulkevat parit eivät olleet edes pahinta siinä päivässä. Ne Isak pystyi jättämään huomiotta, toisin kuin kaiken muun päivän teemaan liittyvän. Ei sillä, että hän mielellään olisi osallistunut johonkin halauskilpailuun, jossa eniten halauksia kerännyt voittaisi jonkun upean palkinnon, mutta kaikki se vaaleanpunaisuus, sydämet ja kaiken lisäksi karmeat rakkauslaulut joita ystävänpäivätoimikunta oli keskusradion kautta saanut luvan soittaa, olivat vielä pahempaa. Hän ei voinut kulkea koko päivää silmät kiinni yrittäen olla näkemättä valtavia vaaleanpunaisia, katosta roikkuvia banderolleja, jotka toitottivat jeg elsker deg:tä2, jättimäisiä kirkkaanpinkkejä julisteita ilmoitustauluilla, eikä varsinkaan jokaisen oppilaan pulpetille asetettua sydämenmuotoista paperinpalasta, johon oli tarkoitus päivän mittaan kerätä halauksia kaikilta halattaviksi suostuvilta.  
  


Ystävänpäivä oli Isakille vain päivä muiden joukossa, eikä hän ympyröinyt sitä kalenteristaan räikeänpunaisella tussilla, kuten tiesi joidenkin tekevän (hän ei halunnut mainita ketään tiettyä, mutta hän _oli_ nähnyt Magnuksen kalenterin). Siksi hän kokikin yllätyksen astuttuaan sisään koulun ovista ja tajuttuaan päivän teeman. Hän olisi lähtenyt ripeästi takaisin kotiin, ellei hänen norjanopettajansa olisi samalla sekunnilla hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa kuin petolintu kuolleeseen jänikseen ja alkanut kysellä kuinka hänen projektinsa Alexander Kiellandista edistyi. Isak vastaili tälle niin ystävällisesti kuin välinpitämättömyydeltään kykeni ja pohti samalla pakosuunnitelmaa. Opettaja tenttasi häntä kuitenkin kellojen soittoon asti, eikä Isak saanut tilaisuutta liueta tämän terävän katseen alta. Hänen uskomattoman hyvän tuurinsa tietäen hänellä sattui olemaan ensimmäiseksi norjaa, eikä hänellä ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin laahustaa opettajan perässä luokkahuoneeseen.  
  


Isak lysähti takapulpettiin ja seurasi kyllästyneenä, kun huone täyttyi vähitellen keskenään juttelevista oppilaista. Hän ei ollut halukas osallistumaan yhteenkään keskusteluun (eikä hänellä juurikaan ollut kavereita sillä kurssilla), joten hän kaivoi nappikuulokkeet hupparinsa taskusta ja laittoi Spotifysta N.W.A:ta soimaan.  
  


”Huomenta ja hyvää ystävänpäivää!” julisti luokan eteen astellut 2STC:n Therese, joka oli ilmeisesti ystävänpäivätoimikunnan jäsen. Hän hiljeni odottaakseen, että viimeinenkin oppilas kiirehti paikalleen, ennen kuin jatkoi. ”Tänään, kuten te varmaan tiedätte, on ystävänpäivä, ja siitä syystä mä toivon, että te olisitte toisillenne erityisen ystävällisiä ja mukavia. Ystävänpäivätoimikunta järjestää kaikenlaista kivaa ohjelmaa päiväksi, ja yksi niistä on halausten kerääminen halipassin avulla. Teille on jokaiselle jaettu tuollaiset paperinpalat pulpeteille, ja tarkoitus ...”  
  


Isak ei kuullut juuri mitään Theresen selostuksesta, sillä _Express Yourself_ pauhasi niin kovalla hänen kuulokkeistaan, että hän tuskin kuuli omia ajatuksiaankaan. Ei sillä, että hänen päässään olisi liikkunut muuta, kuin hali-vitun-passin rypistäminen pieneksi palloksi ja sillä hänen edessään istuvaa pariskuntaa, joiden oli nähtävästi _pakko_ pidellä toisiaan kädestä jopa tunnilla, selkään nakkaaminen. Hänen pakosuunnitelmansa alkoi myös olla mallillaan, vaikka oikeastaan hänellä ei olisi enää ollut varaa lintsata. Hän tiesi hipovansa 10% poissaolotunnin ylärajaa. Tänään oli kuitenkin kyse muustakin kuin hänen laiskuudestaan tai muiden kurssien tekemättömistä tehtävistä. Hänen päänsä räjähtäisi, jos hän joutuisi viettämään koululla yhdenkin ylimääräisen sekunnin.  
  


Isak joutui kuitenkin ensin mädäntymään norjan tunnilla kokonaiset seitsemänkymmentä minuuttia, ennen kuin hän oli vapaa. Opettajan kirjoittaessa läksyjä taululle hän pakkasi reppunsa mahdollisimman vikkelästi ja ryttäsi halipassin hupparinsa taskuun. Sitten hän ryntäsi ulos luokasta toivoen, ettei hänen tarvitsisi ottaa kontaktia kehenkään.  
  


Ongelmallista ystävänpäivässä ei ollut Isakista sen teema, vaan ihmisten suhtautuminen juhlaan. Hänen sinkkuutensa ei tuntunut hyvältä tavallisesti, ja ystävänpäivänä se tuntui lähes sietämättömältä. Vaikka hän oli viimein tullut suurin piirtein sinuiksi seksuaalisuutensa kanssa (käytyään muutaman painavan keskustelun aiheesta Eskildin kanssa) ja hän oli ulkona lähimmille ystävilleen ja kämppiksilleen, hän tunsi olonsa ahdistuneeksi aina kun puheenaiheena olivat parisuhteet. Hän ei myöskään voinut sanoa nauttivansa näystä Jonaksesta ja Evasta tai Magnuksesta ja Vildestä tekemässä pariskunnille ominaisia asioita, oli se sitten kädestä pitelemistä tai sisäpiirin jutuille nauramista. Mahdillakin oli säätöä erään tanssitytön kanssa, joten Isak oli käytännössä ainoa sinkku kaveripiiristään.  
  


Isak pujotteli käytävällä toisiaan halailevien ja ystävänpäivälahjoja toisilleen jakelevien oppilaiden välistä kohti alimman kerroksen ulko-ovia. Hän lähti laskeutumaan portaita, mutta nähdessään keskitasanteella vilauksen Emmasta hän vaihtoi suuntaa kesken matkan ja suuntasi ripeästi kohti kakkoskerroksen poikien vessaa. Hän piilotteli kopissa jonkin aikaa, kunnes uskoi uhan olevan ohi. Isakin ja Emman välit olivat olleet… mielenkiintoiset siitä lähtien kun hän oli kieltäytynyt tämän suihinotosta Evan uudenvuodenbileissä. Hän oli yrittänyt vältellä tyttöä parhaansa mukaan, mutta se ei ollut helppoa heidän käydessä samaa koulua. Emma oli yllättävän kärkäs, eikä Isakilla ollut sydäntä kertoa tälle, ettei hän ollut kiinnostunut. Sen sijaan hän (tapansa mukaan) pakoili tilannetta, keksi läpinäkyviä tekosyitä ja toivoi koko sydämensä pohjasta Emman tajuavan, ettei häntä kiinnostanut. Hänestä tuntui aavistuksen pahalta tämän puolesta, mutta hän tunsi olevansa umpikujassa. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka tyttöjä käsiteltiin, helvetti, hän ei edes tiennyt kuinka poikia käsiteltiin.  
  


Kello soi välitunnin päättymisen merkiksi, ja Isak uskalsi vihdoin poistua piilostaan. Hän asteli pitkin tyhjeneviä käytäviä ja kiiruhti rappuset alas teeskennellen, että hänellä oli kiire tunnille, joka pidettiin alimmassa kerroksessa. Rappusten alapäässä hän kääntyi kuitenkin vasemmalle kohti ulko-ovia. Niiden luokse saapuessaan hän työnsi ne voimalla auki ja astui ulos sankkaan lumipyryyn.  
  


”Voi helvetti”, Isak mutisi itsekseen ja veti hupun päähänsä. Lumisateen sankkuus sai hänet epäröimään valintaansa, sillä hän ei halunnut kastua, eikä vastaavasti jäätyäkään. Vilkaisu koulun pihalla pussailevaan pariskuntaan sai hänet kuitenkin tekemään lopullisen päätöksen, ja hän kietaisi repusta roikkuvan huivin kaulaansa ja lähti kiireesti kävelemään kohti ratikkapysäkkiä.

 

~*~

 

Isak asteli kyllästyneenä pitkin sivukatuja potkien lumipaakkuja pois tieltään. Hänen alkuperäiset suunnitelmansa päivän vietosta yksin huoneessaan murjottaen olivat kariutuneet, kun hän oli muistanut Eskildin valloittaneen heidän kämppänsä ystävineen ystävänpäivätyöryhmän merkeissä. Kuulemma jotakin heidän ainejärjestöönsä liittyen. Yliopistojuttuja. Isakia ei kiinnostanut tietää enempää. Hän oli muistanut koko jutun vasta ratikkaan astuttuaan ja jäänyt pois heti seuraavalla pysäkillä lähtien sattumanvaraiseen suuntaan, joka ei veisi takaisin hänen koululleen.  
  


Isak arveli kävelleensä lumisateessa kymmenisen minuuttia, kun hän huomasi tulleensa Henrik Ibsenin kadun ja Hydroparkenin puiston kulmalle. Hän oli kävellessään tajunnut tarvitsevansa kipeästi kahvia ja yritti muistella, oliko niillä nurkilla yhtäkään kahvilaa. Todennäköisyys siihen oli suuri, mutta koskaan ei voinut olla liian varma. Isak siristi silmiään lumisateessa ja äkkäsi kadun toiselta puolelta pienen, lämminhenkiseltä näyttävän kahvilan. Hän nosti katsettaan ja huomasi oven yläpuolella kyltin, jossa luki vanhahtavalla kaunokirjoituksella kahvilan nimi. Se oli niinkin omaperäinen kuin _Lauras kafé_ , eikä ilmeisesti osa mitään ketjua, sillä Isak ei ollut koskaan kuullut siitä. Lämminhenkisyydestä huolimatta se ei näyttänyt kovinkaan omaperäiseltä tai erityiseltä, eikä Isak ollut varma, halusiko hän tutustua paikkaan paremmin. Alati yltyvä lumisade teki kuitenkin päätöksen hänen puolestaan ja ylitettyään risteyksen hän harppoi kiireesti kahvilan ovelle. Hän tarttui ovenkahvaan ja päätti astua sisään – oli paikka sitten kuinka mielikuvitukseton tahansa.  
  


Kahvila oli lähes kokonaan täynnä, eikä Isak nopealla vilkaisulla nähnyt kuin muutaman vapaan pöydän. Radiosta pauhasi samanlaisia ällöttäviä rakkauslauluja (onneksi vähän hiljaisemmalla volyymilla), joita hän koulussa oli joutunut kuuntelemaan, ja tila oli sisustettu päivää varten kuvottavan vaaleanpunaisesti. Päivän erikoinen, vadelmamuffini ja suklaakahvi oli kirjoitettu pienelle liitutaululle sydämen sisään. Isak oli kääntyä saman tien takaisin ovesta ulos, mutta hänen huutava kahvintarpeensa lukitsi hänet siihen paikkaan, ja antoi liikuttaa hänen jalkojaan ainoastaan kohti tiskiä.  
  


”Hei!” Isak nosti katseensa ja näki edessään tiskin takana vaaleatukkaisen, todennäköisesti häntä muutaman vuoden vanhemman tytön, joka oli pukeutunut lähes kokonaan vaaleanpunaiseen. Tytöllä oli vaaleanpunaista huulikiillettä, vaaleanpunainen esiliina ja vaaleanpunaiset, aivan uskomattoman pitkät tekokynnet. _Miten tuollaisten kanssa voi tehdä mitään, saati sitten tarjoilla?_ Isak mietti. Hän oli onnellinen, ettei se ollut hänen ongelmansa ratkaistavaksi.  
  


”Öö, moi. Cappucino”, Isak mumisi ja vilkuili hinnastoa tytön nutturan yläpuolella. 36 kruunua yhdestä kupista? Rahastusta.  
  


”Tuleeko muuta?” tyttö kysyi kirkkaalla äänellä ja räpytteli silmäripsiään. Isak pudisti päätään.  
  


”Mutta meillä olisi tänään päivän tarjouksessa ystävän-”  
  


”Mulle riittää pelkkä kahvi”, Isak keskeytti kylmästi. Tyttö nyökkäsi hieman pettyneen oloisena, mutta kääntyi ympäri ja alkoi työstää tilausta. Isak odotti kärsivällisesti tiskin toisella puolella ja tuijotteli lasivitriinissä kimaltelevia leivoksia, jotka oli kaikki koristeltu hyvin ystävänpäiväisesti pienillä strösselisydämillä tai vaaleanpunaisella kuorrutteella.  
  


”Kahvin ostaja saa kaupan päälle ilmaisen keksin, ystävänpäivän kunniaksi!” tyttö sirkutti tuotuaan Isakille valtavan kupillisen kahvia ja työnsi hänen käteensä vaaleanpunaisella tahnalla kuorrutetun, yllättäen sydämenmuotoisen keksin. Isak katsoi sitä hölmistyneenä ja mumisi vastalauseita yrittäen tyrkyttää keksiä takaisin, onnistumatta. Kassatyttö hymyili hänelle tekopirteästi eikä luovuttanut painostuksesta huolimatta.  
  


Ärsyyntyneenä Isak maksoi tytölle käteisellä muutaman kruunun, otti kahvinsa ja keksinsä ja alkoi etsiä katseellaan vapaata pöytää. Kahvila näytti nopealla vilkaisulla edelleen lähes täydeltä, ihmiset olivat mitä ilmeisimmin paenneet kaduilta sisätiloihin suojaan lumisateelta. Hän pujotteli vaivalloisesti pöytien ja tuolien välissä ja äkkäsi sitten tyhjän pöydän nurkasta ikkunan vierestä. Hän kiisi sen luokse ja leväytti reppunsa ja lompakkonsa sen päälle. Viereisessä pöydässä lähtöä tekevä pariskunta katsoi häntä oudosti, mutta Isak loi heihin tylyn katseen ja istui pöydän ääreen laskien kahvinsa ja keksinsä pöydälle.

  
Isak hörppi kahviaan kaikessa rauhassa ja lämmitti kohmeisia sormiaan pitelemällä kupista kaksin käsin. Keksiin hän ei ollut koskenut eikä aikoisikaan koskea. Hän syöttäisi sen vaikka Frognerin puistossa sorsille, jos ei muuten siitä pääsisi eroon. Kassatyttö vilkuili häntä muutaman minuutin välein hieman moittivasti, ikään kuin vahtien että Isak varmasti söisi keksinsä. Isak pelkäsi tämän tulevan työntämään keksin alas hänen kurkustaan, jos hän yrittäisi lähteä kahvilasta sitä syömättä.  
  


Kassatytön mulkoilu hermostutti Isakia sen verran, että hän käänsi tälle selkänsä ja alkoi tuijotella hajamielisesti ulos ikkunasta. Ulkona lumisade ei ollut lakannut kokonaan, mutta se oli hiljentynyt, ja nyt taivaalta leijaili alas pieniä, hattaraisia hiutaleita.  
  


”Onko tässä vapaata?”  
  


Isak hätkähti äkisti läheltään kuulunutta ääntä, ja hänen kahvikupistaan loiskahti vähän kuumaa nestettä pöydälle. Hänen rakas sydämenmuotoinen keksinsä sai uuden kuorrutteen, nimittäin kahvikuorrutteen, ja jäi lillumaan pöydälle kahvilammikon keskelle kuin houkuttelevakin suupala. Hän nosti katseensa ja näki edessään vaalean, häntä luultavasti pari vuotta vanhemman miehen, jolla oli käsissään samanlainen jättikuppi kahvia ja samanlainen sydänkeksi.  
  


”Mitä?”  
  


”Onko tässä vapaata? Täällä on aika täyttä –”  
  


Isak vilkaisi nopeasti ympärilleen. Hänestä vasemmalla olevassa pöydässä ei istunut ristin sielua ja siitä kahden pöydän päässä oli vapaa pöytä, jonka asiakkaat olivat juuri lähteneet. Ei ollut mahdollista, ettei mies ollut huomannut niitä poistuessaan kassalta. Hän katsoi miestä hämmentyneenä. Mies kohotti hänelle kulmiaan kysyvästi.  
  


”Joo, toki”, Isak mumisi ja siirsi lompakkonsa reppuunsa, jonka oli laskenut viereiselle tuolille. Mies laski kuppinsa ja keksinsä pöydälle ja istahti tuolille Isakia vastapäätä. Hän siemaisi varovasti kahvia kupistaan ja alkoi sitten muina miehinä tuijotella ulos ikkunasta. Isak nosti oman kuppinsa puoliksi kasvojensa eteen ja loi vaivihkaisen silmäyksen mieheen. Hänen vatsansa oli lehahtanut täyteen perhosia ja hänen sormenpäitään kihelmöi tavalla, jonka vain todella hyvännäköisten ihmisten näkeminen (saati sitten heille puhuminen) sai aikaan. Hän kykeni tuskin irrottamaan silmiään miehestä.  
  


Miehellä oli siniset, kirkkaat silmät, korkeat poskipäät ja täyteläiset, pyöreät huulet. Tämän tuulenpieksemät vaaleat hiukset vastustivat painovoimaa niiden noustessa edestä tyylikkäästi ylöspäin. _Kuin blondi Elvis_ , Isak ajatteli. Mies oli pukeutunut oliivinvihreään talvitakkiin, jonka alla tällä oli viininpunainen huppari ja harmaa villapaita, ja mustiin kapeisiin farkkuihin. Tummanharmaa villahuivi lojui viereisen tuolin selkänojalla turvallisen välimatkan päässä pöydästä ja sen tahraisesta pinnasta.  
  


Isak loi aavistuksen liian pitkän vilkaisun mieheen, jonka posket ja nenä punottivat suloisesti vielä ulkoilman jäljiltä, ja tajusi tämän huomanneen hänen katseensa. Mies kohotti hänelle kulmiaan, ja Isak käänsi katseensa vikkelästi pois lehahtaen paloautonpunaiseksi. Hän yritti piilottaa punastuksensa ottamalla ison kulauksen kahvia kupistaan, mutta veti sitä erehdyksessä väärään kurkkuun, ja koko tempaus huipentui kovaan yskänkohtaukseen. Isak taipui kaksin kerroin yrittäessään saada henkensä taas kulkemaan ja manasi samalla uskomattoman surkeaa tuuriaan. Häntä vastapäätä oli istunut järjettömän komea henkilö, ja hän oli päättänyt yskiä keuhkonsa pihalle? Loistava ajoitus.  
  


Kun Isak oli saanut hengitystiensä jälleen avattua, hän nousi takaisin pystyasentoon ja pyyhki vedet silmäkulmistaan. Hän loi varovaisen katseen mieheen ja huomasi tämän tuijottavan häntä häivähdys huolta kasvoillaan. Puna kohosi hänen poskilleen toistamiseen.  
  


”Onko kaikki hyvin?” mies kysyi. ”Henki kulkee ja niin edelleen?”  
  


Voi _luoja_. ”Siinähän se”, Isak mumisi varoen visusti katsomasta miestä. Hän ei tiennyt oliko häntä koskaan nolottanut niin paljon.  
  


Mies naurahti hänen vastaukselleen. ”Ei mutta ihan tosi? Vaikka punastus pukee sua, niin en mä silti haluaisi nähdä sun kuolevan siihen.”  
  


Isak nosti katseensa tyrmistyneenä pöydän pinnasta niin nopeasti, että hänen niskaansa koski, ja kohtasi miehen omahyväisen virheen. Tämä kohotti hänelle jälleen kulmiaan ja vei tyytyväisen näköisenä kahvikuppinsa huulilleen. Isak ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Oliko mies juuri… flirttaillut hänen kanssaan? Tiesikö tämä hänen seksuaalisesta suuntautumisestaan? Näkyikö se niin hyvin päällepäin, että mies oli uskaltanut tarttua siihen? Oliko mies itse kiinnostunut miehistä, vai kiusoitteliko tämä vain häntä? Tekivätkö heteromiehet sellaista? Isakin hämmennyksellä ei ollut rajoja. Hän oli aloittelija, eikä olisi tunnistanut flirttailua, vaikka se olisi tanssinut hänen edessään ilkosillaan sateenkaarilippua heiluttaen. Hän punehtui entisestään, jos mahdollista, ja koitti miettiä nokkelaa vastausta, joka ei pahentaisi tilannetta. Hän oli ehtinyt toivoa, ettei mies olisi kiinnittänyt huomiota hänen punastukseensa, vaan olisi jättänyt hänet rauhaan. Mutta olivatko hänen toiveensa koskaan toteutuneet? Eivät tietenkään.  
  


”Ei, mä aion kuolla kunniakkaasti, en tukehtumalla oslolaisessa kuppilassa kahviin, joka ei edes maistu kahvilta”, Isak totesi kuivasti ja tökkäsi sanojensa tehosteeksi omaa kuppiaan poispäin itsestään; hän ei tiennyt, uskaltaisiko juoda siitä enää sen päivän aikana. Toistaiseksi se ei ollut aiheuttanut hänelle kuin ongelmia.  
  


Mies naurahti jälleen, ja Isak kyseenalaisti tämän henkisen tilan, sillä oikeasti, kuka nauroi hänen jutuilleen tosissaan?  
  


”Mä tiedän paikan, josta saa oikein hyvää kahvia”, mies sanoi ja laski kupin takaisin pöydälle. ”Onko Kaffebrenneriet Skovveien sulle tuttu?”  
  


Isak rypisti otsaansa. ”Olen mä siitä kuullut, mutten valitettavasti koskaan käynyt.”  
  


”Kannattaisi, sieltä saa kaupungin parasta kahvia”, mies totesi. Tämän huulilla karehti iloinen hymy, ja Isak olisi voinut sen nähdessään sulaa lätäköksi siihen paikkaan. Mies hymyili suloista, leveää hymyä, joka paljasti terävät kulmahampaat ja sai miehen leuassa olevan pienen leukakuopan erottumaan selvästi.  
  


”Niinkö?” Isak kysyi sekunnin liian myöhään sen ollakseen luonnollista. Mies katseli häntä tietäväinen hymy huulillaan. Isak taisteli punastumista vastaan ja paloi halusta pyöräyttää silmiään. Miksi hänen täytyi käyttäytyä kuin teinityttö? Mies oli sekoittanut hänen päänsä kokonaan.  
  


”Kyllä”, mies vastasi. ”Mä käyn siellä melko usein.”  
  


Isak ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä vastauksella. Niinpä hän päätyi kysymään: ”Vakiasiakas?”  
  


”Barista”, mies vastasi hymyillen. Isak kohotti toista kulmaansa. Jos miehellä oli työntekijänä pokkaa puhua noin itsevarmasti kahvista, jota itse valmisti, täytyi paikan olla hyvä. Tai sitten se oli vain osa tarkoin laadittua mainospuhetta, jolla tämä yritti houkutella paikkaan lisää kävijöitä. Oli syy sitten kumpi tahansa, Isak painoi nimen tarkasti mieleensä sekä kehutun kahvin että miehen itsensä takia. Kaffebrenneriet Skovveien. Ainakin siellä hän saattaisi nähdä tämän uudestaan.  
  


”Sä siis työskentelet siellä kokopäiväisesti?” Isak kysyi hetken kuluttua, kun ei keksinyt muutakaan sanottavaa.  
  


”En”, mies naurahti ja katsoi Isakia pää kallellaan otsa aavistuksen rypyssä. ”Mä olen vielä lukiossa, eli teen suurimmaksi osaksi iltavuoroja ja viikonloppuja.”  
  


”Lukiossa?” Isak ihmetteli. Hän oli luullut miestä reilusti vanhemmaksi, vähintään kaksikymppiseksi.  
  


”Joo, Hartvig Nissenissä.”  
  


”Nissenissä?”  
  


”Joo, mä olen abi”, mies vastasi huvittunut ilme kauniilla kasvoillaan.  
  


”Mitä hittoa?” Isak oli hämmentynyt. Vedättikö mies vain häntä? ”Mäkin käyn Nisseniä. Miten mä en ole koskaan nähnyt sua? Ei meidän koulu niin valtavan suuri ole.”  
  


”Mä kävin ennen Elvebakkenia, mutta vaihdoin abivuodeksi Nisseniin”, mies sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan. ”Mä olen muuten Even.”  
  


”Isak.”  
  


”Tiedän”, Even sanoi tietäväisen virneen levitessään huulilleen. ”Sä olet kakkosella ja kuulemma tosi taitava räppäri.”  
  


Isak ei enää tiennyt mitä ajatella tai mihin uskoa. Mies, Even, tiesi hänestä aivan liikaa siihen nähden, että Isak näki tämän ensimmäisen kerran elämässään. Mitä tämä oikein halusi? Mistä tämä tiesi sen kaiken?  
  


”Noh… riippuu, keneltä kysyy”, hän totesi laimeasti, sillä ei halunnut olla tahallaan epäkohtelias. Ja mikä hän muutenkaan oli arvioimaan omaa räppäämistään (jos sitä räppäykseksi saattoi kutsua: hän ei ottanut sitä tosissaan ja harrasti sitä muutenkin lähinnä kännissä ystäviään viihdyttääkseen).  
  


Even naurahti hiljaa ja tarttui kahvikuppiinsa. Isak katsoi ulos ikkunasta tuntien olonsa hämmentyneemmäksi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Evenin yhtäkkinen ilmestyminen, tuttavallisuus ja se, miten paljon tämä valmiiksi tiesi hänestä, ei tuntunut sattumanvaraiselta, saati sitten aidolta. Oliko tämä osa jotain suurempaa pilaa, joka saattaisi Isakin naurunalaiseksi? Hänestä oli tullut historiansa vuoksi melko ennakkoluuloinen, ei häntä voinut syyttää luottamusongelmista.  
  


”Eikö sun pitäisi olla tunnilla?” Even kysyi hetken päästä Isakin käydessä yhä kamppailua mielessään siitä, pitäisikö hänen jäädä vai keksiä jokin tekosyy ja lähteä. ”Tämä on aika pitkä aika välitunnin mittaiseksi kahvitauoksi ja muutenkin melko kaukana meidän koulusta.”  
  


Isak tuhahti. ”Eikö sun? Abivuosihan on kohta ohi ja loppukokeet lähestyy. Eikö kannattaisi panostaa ennen kuin abikevään rellestäminen alkaa?”  
  


Even kohautti olkiaan. ”Mulla alkaa tunnit vasta kahdeltatoista.”  
  


Isak pyöräytti silmiään. Abit. ”Mä lintsaan. En kestänyt sitä ystävänpäiväroskaa yhtään ylimääräistä sekuntia. Jos vain voit, niin vältä koululle menoa. Siellä on ihan jäätävät koristelut, kaikenlaisia sydämiä roikkumassa katosta ja julisteita ilmoitustauluilla… viimeinen pisara mulle oli se, kun keskusradion kautta alettiin soittaa jotain typeriä rakkauslauluja. Mun oli pakko lähteä, ettei mun pää räjähtäisi.”  
  


Even kuunteli hänen tunteenpurkaustaan silminnähden huvittuneena. Isak painoi katseensa hieman nolostuneena pöydän pintaan. Ei hänen tarkoituksensa ollut ollut avautua kaikista ystävänpäivään ja yksinäisyyteensä liittyvistä aggressioista Evenille. Eihän hän edes tuntenut tätä.  
  


”Ja sä tulit tänne? Ystävänpäiväkahville?” Even kysyi.  
  


”Niinkin voi sanoa”, Isak vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan. Ei hän ollut pahemmin ajatellut asiaa, hän oli vain halunnut kahvia.  
  


”Missä sun ystävät sitten on?”  
  


Se oli epätavallinen kysymys, mutta Evenissä mikään ei ollut tavallista, eikä Isak jäänyt vatvomaan kysymyksen sovinnaisuutta sen enempää.  
  


”Jossain seurustelukumppaneidensa kanssa varmaan.”  
  


”Sulla ei itselläsi taida olla tyttöystävää? Tai poikaystävää?”  
  


Isak oli onnellinen, että oli hylännyt kahvikuppinsa aikojan sitten, sillä ei tiennyt, olisiko selvinnyt toisesta yskänkohtauksesta saman tunnin aikana. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hän ehti käydä läpi mielessään kaikki kauhuskenaariot, jotka kävisivät toteen hänen reaktionsa paljastaessa hänet. Hän ei voinut kuitenkaan olla tarttumatta Evenin vilpittömään äänensävyyn, joka sytytti hänen sisällään toivon siitä, että tämä halusi vain olla kohtelias, eikä olettanut jokaisen vastaantulijan automaattisesti olevan hetero.  
  


Isak selvitti kurkkuaan ja mumisi: ”Ei. Ehkä jossain toisessa universumissa.” Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Eveniin, joka katseli häntä pää vienosti kallellaan, ja yhtäkkisessä rohkeudenpuuskassaan (hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mistä se oli tullut) päätyi kysymään: ”Onko sulla?”  
  


Even mietti hetken. ”Ei. Ei kumpaakaan.”  
  


Isak tunsi punastuksen hiipivän vaivihkaa poskilleen. Miten joku yhtä komea ja hurmaava kuin _Even_ saattoi olla sinkku? Ja jos tämä kerran oli vapailla markkinoilla, oliko tämä flirttaillut hänelle tarkoituksella? Oliko tämä vain luonteeltaan flirttaileva? Isak oli pyörällä päästään.  
  


Epämukava hiljaisuus oli laskeutua heidän ylleen Isakin pyöritellessä kysymyksiä mielessään, mutta Even esti sen jälleen avaamalla suunsa. ”Sä et taida olla ystävänpäivän ylin… ystävä?” hän kysyi ja naurahti vitsilleen. Isak tunsi suupieliensä kohoavan. Miten joku saattoikin olla niin laimea ja ihastuttava samanaikaisesti?  
  


”Joo en.”  
  


Even nyökkäsi. Isak, joka yleensä oli hyvin varautunut tuntemattomien seurassa, tunsi kuitenkin tarvetta selittää itsensä. Hän ei tiennyt mikä miehessä (pojassa?) sai hänet niin vuodattamaan sydäntään ja teki hänestä tavallista rohkeamman sanomaan mitä hän ajatteli.  
  


”Ystävänpäivä on väkisin väännetty kapitalistinen juhlapäivä, jonka ainoa tarkoitus on saada kuluttajat ostamaan kasoittain turhaa krääsää rakkaimmilleen”, Isak totesi. Hän oli kuunnellut Jonaksen paasausta ystävänpäivän tekopyhyydestä viikkoja, ja vaikka oli antanut sanojen kulkea suurimmaksi osaksi toisesta korvastaan sisään ja toisesta ulos, olivat hänen aivonsa onnistuneet tallentamaan osioita hänen muistiinsa. Kerrankin Jonaksen saarnauksesta oli jotakin hyötyä, sillä Even näytti vaikuttuneelta, ja Isak tunsi itsensä epätavallisen fiksuksi. ”Musta on vain typerää, että ihmiset käyttää rahojaan turhuuksiin yhden päivän takia. Eikö parisuhteessa olo tarkoita sitä, että toista huomioidaan joka päivä?” Even avasi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta näytti sitten tulevan toisiin ajatuksiin ja nyökkäsi Isakia jatkamaan. Isak nielaisi. ”Koko päivän hehkutus menee muutenkin ihan yli. Hauska idea tehdä sinkut epätoivoisiksi ja entistä yksinäisemmiksi kuin vuoden muina 364:nä päivänä. Onneksi ystävänpäivä ei kuitenkaan ole täällä yhtä suuri tapahtuma kuin esim. Jenkeissä. Kaikki vaan tekee siitä niin ison numeron!”  
  


Saatuaan puheenvuoronsa loppuun Isak veti syvään henkeä ja punastui hieman nolona, mutta Even vain hymyili ja nyökkäsi näyttäen ymmärtäväiseltä.  
  


”En mä välttämättä haluaisi seurustella, mutta olisihan se kivaa, jos… olisi joku”, Isak mutisi hieman vaivaantuneena tuijotellen samalla kahvikuppinsa pehmeänruskeaan sieluun.  
  


”Mmh, ymmärrän”, Even sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli tavattoman lempeä, ja Isak uskalsi nostaa katseensa pöydän kahvin täplittämästä pinnasta. Hän katsoi Eveniä, joka pyöritteli lusikkaa hajamielisesti kupissaan ja katseli häntä silmissään hellyyttä, huulillaan pienen pieni hymy. Isak huomasi hymyilevänsä takaisin, kunnes tajusi, kuinka kiusallinen hetki oli, ja tarttui nolona kahvikuppiinsa saadakseen käsilleen jotain tekemistä. Hän vei sen huulilleen ja maistoi hieman. _Kylmää_. Hän laski kupin takaisin pöydälle ja vilkaisi Eveniä, joka oli kääntänyt päänsä ja katseli nyt ulos ikkunasta.  
  


Hetken he istuivat täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa, taustallaan vain tasainen puheensorina, kunnes Isakin kännykkä hälytti kovaäänisesti hänen taskunsa pohjalla viestin saapumisen merkiksi. Even katsoi häntä pää kallellaan, kun hän hieman hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan hapuili laitetta hupparinsa taskusta. Sen tavoittaakseen hän joutui kuitenkin ensin tyhjentämään taskunsa sisällön pöydälle. Nenäliinoja, rahaa, McDonald’sin kuponki, kuulokkeet ja rypistynyt halipassi, joka lennähti pöydän alle, kun Isak voitokkaasti veti iPhonensa vihdoin esiin. Hän avasi näppäinlukon ja totesi yllätyksekseen viestin tulleen hänen äidiltään.  
  


**Mamma [10:10]**  
_Jumala on rakkaus. Se, joka pysyy rakkaudessa, pysyy Jumalassa, ja Jumala pysyy hänessä. Me rakastamme, koska Jumala on ensin rakastanut meitä. Muista se. Hyvää ystävänpäivää, Isak. Halauksin, äiti_  
  


Isak nielaisi. Se oli yksi hänen äitinsä rauhallisimmista viesteistä pitkiin aikoihin. Oliko tämän mielenterveys kohentumassa? Hän tuijotti ruutua silmät suurina miettien, pitäisikö hänen vastata. Hän tunsi Evenin katseen itsessään ennen kuin tämä kumartui nostamaan lattialta pöydän alle pudonnutta halipassia. Hän hengitti syvään saadakseen äkillisesti kohonneen pulssinsa tasaantumaan ja päätti jättää vastaamisen myöhemmäksi.  
  


”Onko tämä halipassi?” Even kysyi noustuaan pöydän alta ja suoristi passia sormissaan. Isak pyöräytti silmiään ja vastasi: ”Joo. Jos sulla käy tuuri niin ystävänpäivätoimikunnalla saattaa olla niitä vielä muutama jäljellä, että säkin saat sellaisen.”  
  


”Mutta sulla ei ole täällä yhtäkään nimeä!” Even totesi teeskennellyn dramaattisesti.  
  


Isak pyöräytti silmiään uudelleen. ”En mä viitsinyt alkaa tuollaiseen. Typerä keksintö.”  
  


”Kyllähän halipassissa nyt vähintään yksi nimi pitäisi olla! Saanko mä halata sua?” Even kysyi silmät kirkkaina.  
  


”Nytkö?”  
  


Even nyökkäsi hymy huulillaan. Isak nielaisi yhtäkkiä hyvin hermostuneena ja vilkaisi ympärilleen, vaikka tiesi, ettei kukaan kiinnittäisi heihin sen enempää huomiota kuin aiemminkaan. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Eveniin, joka näytti hieman levottomalta.  
  


”Se oli vaan ehdotus, älä stressaa.” Poika oli selvästi huomannut Isakin hermostuksen ja tarjosi hänelle pakotietä, mutta Isak ei halunnut päästää tilaisuutta lipumaan sormiensa välistä. Sydän pamppaillen hän puri huultaan ja nyökkäsi.  
  


”Saat sä”, hän myönsi punehtuen. Hän loi nopean vilkaisun Eveniin, joka virnisti hänen punastukselleen ja nousi tuolistaan. Tämä kiersi pöydän toiselle puolelle Isakin luokse, joka kompuroi ylös tuoliltaan, ja kiersi kätensä hellästi tämän ympärille. Heillä ei juurikaan ollut pituuseroa, vaikka Even pitkine raajoineen hipoikin ainakin troposfääriä, joten Isak vain upotti leukansa tämän olkapäähän samalla kun kiersi kätensä nopeasti pojan ympärille ja veti vaivihkaa syvään henkeä nenän kautta. Even tuoksui hyvältä. Hänen takkinsa tuoksui aavistuksen marilta, jonka läpi puski taivaallisen hyvä hajuvesi ja Evenin oma tuoksu, jota hän ei osannut kuvailla.  
  


Even rutisti Isakia lempeästi ja irrotti sitten kätensä hänen ympäriltään. Tämä astui askeleen taaksepäin suu leveässä hymyssä, ja Isak punastui entisestään. Hän ei tiennyt oliko koskaan tuntenut itseään yhtä heikoksi.  
  


”Okei, nyt sä olet saanut ainakin yhden halauksen tänään”, Even virnisti ja palasi takaisin paikalleen pöydän toiselle puolelle. Isak jäi heti kaipaaman tämän ruumiinlämpöä ja varmaa kosketusta, tämän isoja kämmeniä hänen selällään, tämän hiuksia kutittamassa hänen poskeaan. Miten yksi halaus saattoi niin hyvin sekoittaa viattoman teinipojan pään? Isak oli niin kusessa. _Faen. 3 ___  
  


Even istahti tuolilleen yhä hymyillen ja kaivoi laukustaan mustan, ohutkärkisen tussin. Hän tarttui halipassiin, suoristi sitä vielä hitusen sormissaan ja alkoi kirjoittaa. Aluksi Isak luuli tämän kirjoittavan vain nimensä, mutta kun poika ei ojentanutkaan paperia hänelle heti takaisin, hänen kiinnostuksensa heräsi ja hän nojautui lähemmäksi nähdäkseen, mitä Even passiin oli loihtimassa. Even vilkaisi häntä hätäisesti kuin käskien häntä katsomaan muualle, ja Isak – haluamatta tietenkään häiritä – käänsi katseensa.  
  


Kun Even oli lopulta saanut työnsä valmiiksi, tämä taittoi halipassin kaksinkerroin ja ojensi sen Isakille. Isak oli jo kiinnostuneena avaamassa sitä, kun Even huomauttikin yhtäkkiä: ”Älä avaa sitä vielä. Vasta myöhemmin.” Isak kohotti kulmiaan, mutta totteli kiltisti ja sujautti paperinpalan taskuunsa sormenpäät odotuksesta syyhyten.  
  


Even alkoi tehdä lähtöä. Hän kulautti kahvikuppinsa kerralla tyhjäksi, irvisti kärsivän näköisenä ja piilotti sydänkeksinsä tyhjään kuppiin. Isak ei viitsinyt juoda kylmää kahviaan loppuun, ja päätti jättää sen pöydälle Evenin tyhjän kupin seuraksi upottaen lapsellisesti oman keksinsä kahviin. Hän nappasi reppunsa viereiseltä tuolilta ja odotti hieman epävarmana Eveniä, joka puki takin ja kaulahuivin ylleen. Puhumatta he katsoivat toisiaan ja lähtivät kahvilasta, joka ei Isakista enää tuntunutkaan niin ikävältä kuin ensisilmäyksellä.  
  


He astelivat peräkanaa ulos kahvilan ovesta ja päätyivät seisomaan keskelle hiljaista lumisadetta. Pienet, hattaraiset hiutaleet leijailivat alas taivaalta ja tarttuivat matkansa varrella Evenin hiuksiin ja Isakin pipoon. Isak katseli poikaa haltioituneena. Hänen oli vaikea kontrolloida tunteita, jotka kuplivat hänen sisällään ja saivat hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan hullun lailla. Hän ei tiennyt, että täysin tuntemattomaan ihmiseen oli mahdollista ihastua (ihastua? Saattoiko sitä kutsua jo ihastukseksi?) niin nopeasti. Hän ei tiennyt, että ennakkoluuloistaan huolimatta antoi itsensä rekisteröidä sellaisten tunteiden olemassaoloa tuntematonta _poikaa_ kohtaan.  
  


Isakin tuijottaessa ajatuksissaan Eveniä kysymyksen- ja ihastuksensekainen ilme kasvoillaan tämä katsoi maahan vaikuttaen aavistuksen hermostuneelta ja puri huultaan.  
  


”Sä et taida palata takaisin koululle?”  
  


Isak heräsi transsistaan ja naurahti hieman hämillään. ”Joo en. Ajattelin vaan mennä kotiin katsomaan Netflixiä, tai jotain.”  
  


”Netflix and chill?” Even heitti, ja Isak nauroi lämpimän tunteen levitessä rinnassaan. Even hymyili lähestulkoon ujoa hymyä (Isak ei olisi uskonut, että Even voisi näyttää _ujolta_ ) ja katsoi Isakia ripsiensä lomasta. Tämä näytti todella suloiselta siinä seisoessaan, lumihiutaleita hiuksissaan, ja Isakin olisi vain tehnyt mieli kuroa yhteen ne kaksi askelta heidän välillään, kapsahtaa tämän kaulaan ja –. Hän punastui ajatukselle ja yritti hillitä itsensä pakottaen ajatuksensa muualle. Ehkä jossain universumissa hän uskaltaisi tehdä niin. Ehkä jossain universumissa hänellä olisi Evenin myöntymys tehdä niin.  
  


Even virnisti leveästi (luultavasti huomatessaan Isakin punastuneen jälleen) ja astui sitten varoittamatta askeleen eteenpäin. Tämä veti hänet rintaansa vasten ja kietoi kätensä toistamiseen hänen ympärilleen. Isak ei ehtinyt reagoida ollenkaan ja tyytyi myttääntymään kädet takin taskuissa Eveniä vasten, kun tämä rutisti häntä pikaisesti ja päästi sitten irti.  
  


”Hyvää ystävänpäivää, Isak”, poika sanoi hiljaa otettuaan soveliaan askeleen taaksepäin, ja loi Isakille iloisen hymyn. Isak hymähti ja mumisi lumen peittämää asvalttia tuijottaen: ”Hyvää ystävänpäivää, Even.” Hän vilkaisi tätä hieman hermostuneena, mutta Evenin kasvoja koristi vieläkin se sama suloinen hymy, joka sai tämän silmät rypistymään puolikuiksi ja paljastamaan terävät kulmahampaat, ja jonka hyvästä Isak olisi voinut sortua laittomiin tekoihin.  
  


Even naurahti ja pyyhkäisi tahattomasti lapasellaan lunta Isakin kiharoista, jotka olivat karanneet pipon alta. Isak värähti kuin sähköiskun saaneena, mutta hänen onnekseen Even ei näyttänyt huomanneen.  
  


”Mun on parasta lähteä, ettei Moland nirhaa mua. Mä olen myöhästynyt jokaiselta enkuntunnilta tässä kuussa”, Even hymähti. Isak nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisenä. Heidän englanninopettajansa ei kuulunut hänenkään suosikkeihinsa.  
  


”Nähdään, Isak”, Even sanoi ja katsoi Isakia silmiin. Sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja käveli pois ennen kuin Isak ehti sanoa sanaakaan. Hän jäi seisomaan lumisateen keskelle yhä typerän onnellinen hymy huulillaan, tuijottamaan Evenin loittonevaa selkää.  
  


Hän seisoi hetken paikoillaan täysin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena, kunnes muisti halipassin, jonka Even oli antanut hänelle luvan avata ”myöhemmin”. Hän kaivoi paperinpalan ripeästi taskustaan ja taitteli sen tärisevin sormin auki.  
  


Even oli taiteillut tyhjään halipassiin kaksiruutuisen sarjakuvan nimeltä _Poika, joka oli tukehtua ystävänpäiväkahviinsa._ Isak ei voinut olla nauramatta ääneen. Ensimmäisessä kuvassa pieni, pipopäinen hahmo (jonka Isak oletti esittävän itseään) istui yksin pöydän ääressä kahvikuppi edessään ja (arvatenkin) yski posket helottaen. Toisessa kuvassa kaksi hahmoa – toisella päässään pipo, toisen hiukset villinä pyörremyrskynä – istuivat samaisen pöydän ääressä, edessään kupit höyryävää juomaa, mutta tällä kertaa pipopäinen hahmo ei ollut tukehtumaisillaan. Sen sijaan hahmot näyttivät hymyilevän toisilleen. Kuvan yllä luki kapein harakanvarpain ”samaan aikaan toisessa universumissa”.  
  


Isak ei voinut lopettaa hymyilemistä. Hän oli samanaikaisesti sekä hämmentynyt että mielissään Evenin piirroksista, ja siitä, että tämä oli tarttunut hänen merkityksettömään heittoonsa toisista universumeista. Ehkä Even oli miettinyt niitä itsekin. Ehkä heillä oli enemmän yhteistä kuin hän oli arvellut. Hän käänsi passin ympäri lisäviestin toivossa, eikä joutunut pettymään. Kääntöpuolella oli lisää mustia, kapeita harakanvarpaita. Hänen silmänsä lipuivat sanojen yli, ja hymy levisi hänen huulilleen jo ensimmäisen rivin jälkeen.  
  


_Hyvää ystävänpäivää Isak!  
_

_Toivottavasti sun ystävänpäivä jatkuu mieluisasti, etkä tukehdu enää jatkossa kuumiin juomiin, ainakaan silloin kun mä en ole paikalla varmistamassa että sä vältyt tukehtumiskuolemalta. Turvallisinta olisi hoitaa vastaavat tilanteet Kaffebrenneriet Skovveienin tiloissa, joista mut löytää useimmin tiistaisin, torstaisin ja perjantaisin klo 16 jälkeen ja vaihtelevina aikoina viikonloppuisin. Muissa tapauksissa voit soittaa tai laittaa viestiä numeroon +47 558733876_ :-) 

_  
Even_

**Author's Note:**

> 1 = kjæreste on norjaa, ja tarkoittaa tyttö/poikaystävää, suora käännös on esim. ruotsin ”käraste” kautta on ”rakkain”  
> 2 = minä rakastan sinua  
> 3 = helvetti/vittu/saatana/perkele, mitä näitä nyt on
> 
> Sori kielinörtteilyni. Tiesitte varmaan noi jo mut halusin varmistaa ja selittää viel vähän noita valintoja. Opiskelen siis yliopistossa pohjoismaisia kieliä (ruotsia lol) ja mun on jokainen mahdollinen hetki pakko leveillä kielitaidollani. Kiitos ja anteeksi.
> 
> Ystävänpäivästä oli loppujen lopuks lähes ärsyttävä kirjottaa, ku se on kulttuuriin ja etenkin kieleen sidottu juttu. Suomessahan päivän nimi viittaa ystäviin, kun taas useessa muussa kielessä (tai ainakin kaikissa niissä joita ite osaan) se viittaa rakkauteen ja rakkaisiin (Valentine's Day, Alla hjärtans dag, Alle hjerters dag, Valentinstag). Löysin mielestäni kuitenki kultaisen keskitien ja koska tää nyt on suomeks niin siks ystävänpäivänä ei keskitytä pelkästään seurustelukumppaneihin. Yeah. Kiva jos luitte tänne asti, olisin tosi mielissäni jos voisitte viel kertoo mielipiteenne kommenteissa. 
> 
> Ainiin! Huudan Twitterissä mun Skam-tuskaa, tulkaa huuteleen mulle @lumelaake. Haluaisin seurata muitaki suomalaisia joiden elämä on pilalla Julie Andemin takia.


End file.
